the_tempest_bornfandomcom-20200214-history
Cavil Blackstone
Cavil Blackstone, born Cavil Alexander Blackstone, is the former Patriarch of the House of Blackstone, and brother to Venaren and Kara. Initially the heir to the Patriarchy of the family, this dissolved quickly following his "death" in a shipwreck in the Great Sea near the Broken Isles, en route to Theramore Isle. Afterwards, Lucius Blackstone named his firstborn son, Velkron, the heir to the Patriarchy. The presumed whereabouts of Cavil were unknown, but it was safe to assume he died in the waters of the Great Sea until his reemergence in 31 ADP to kidnap and terrorize his cousin and only (supposed) living family member, Velkron, who later killed him. Background Born in 4 BDP in southern Gilneas to Jonathan and Arya Blackstone (Jonathan is the brother of Lucius), Cavil was raised in relative solidarity from the outside world, minus his two siblings, Venaren and Kara, only meeting his cousins Velkron and Thomas twice, the first time being at a banquet in Gilneas City. His siblings were favored over him by his father towards the end of his life. Eventually Jonathan "abandoned" the family in Tol Barad and was killed that same day by Orcs. Cavil repeatedly saw images of the emotional abuse in his mind throughout much of his childhood and at one point was labeled mentally unstable by his family. Cavil eventually developed a pessimistic and cold-hearted personality towards all those who would threaten himself and his mother, and those attitudes were soon directed toward his siblings and even his cousins on the other side of the family, seeing them as possible heirs to "his" Patriarchy. Cavil believed his ascendance to leader of the family would help bring honor to himself and his mother, and help them put the pains of their pasts behind them. After the Third War drew to a close in Kalimdor, Cavil, wanting to make a lasting impact on current family Patriarch, Lucius, signed up for the secret Gilneas Brigade expedition to Theramore Isle. The Brigade, which consisted of four frigates and a caravel, embarked across the Great Sea on an early June morning, led by Lucius himself. During the voyage however, a savage hurricane attacked the expedition near the Broken Isles, wreaking havoc on the ships, especially the one Cavil was onboard (the Spirit of Aderic). The Spirit of Aderic received massive hull damage and lost both of its main masts during the storm, and eventually was split in two by a rogue wave crashing down on the wooden boat. Cavil was believed to have been lost along with the rest of the twenty-six crew members and soldiers onboard. Lucius Blackstone, onlooking from another ship, watched the Spirit of Aderic sink into the Great Sea, but he never found Cavil's body. When Lucius finally returned home the following year, he gathered the entire House of Blackstone together. Lucius decided to name his son, Velkron, the next oldest, the heir for the Patriarchy of the house. Cavil's mother died during the Forsaken Invasion and Velkron ended up becoming the only survivor from the House of Blackstone. No one has heard from Cavil since his apparent death, which was never confirmed. In 31 ADP, however, a man highly resembling Cavil was spotted on a ship off the coast of Uldum a few weeks before the Second Siege of Khintaset, by scouts of the Tempest Born Company. Velkron dismissed these reports as false, but eventually regretted it when coming face to face with his own family's hired men in Khintaset. After securing the Sceptre of Khintaset for himself and witnessing the death of a friend and comrade, Vel took to believe that higher powers were involved in these sudden turn of events. A few days after the battle, Vel was kidnapped and dragged to Emberstone Mine, in northern Gilneas, where he was tortured and physically forced to sign over control of the company to a reemerged Cavil. Seeing his victory as decisive, Cavil fled Gilneas and returned to the Broken Isles, where he would begin to manipulate his new company. Cavil then abandoned Velkron inside the Thandol Span to die. Sometime in April of 31 ADP, Cavil met with Assiar, threatening her and the Tempest Born Company, if they did not hand over Velkron to him. They refused, and a short time later, Velkron was killed during a bombing run by Cavil's gryphon wing in the Northern Barrens, Nyla had confirmed this. With the death of Velkron, Cavil's ultimate goal of bringing honor to his family was complete, but only then did he realize he was alone, with no purpose. His mother was long-dead, and although their familial line was cleansed of the "worgen taint" as he called it, Cavil felt empty inside, and fled to the Broken Isles once more to sulk in his emotions, with the Sceptre of Khintaset in hand. Throughout much of April, 31 ADP, Cavil experienced heavy losses to his operations in both Northrend and Pandaria (his main operations center). He has been suffering huge economic damages to both the family's resources as well as his company's resources. The perpetrator has yet to be identified but was seen fleeing into the jungles of Krasarang after the Raid on Domination Point. Cavil was concurrently hunting down members of the Tempest Born Company, in order to draw out whoever it was attacking his operations, he suspected it to be Dartan Roe. Soon after this began, he decided to kidnap Assiar and hold her hostage in Tempest's Reach, the small cliffside village in Eastern Gilneas, the place where Velkron Blackstone once called home. It was during this confrontation with the Tempest Born Company that his cousin Velkron reappeared at the top of a nearby cliffside, shooting Cavil in the chest right before he killed Assiar. Knowing he would've died either way, Cavil accepted this fate and engaged in a short and final monologue with Velkron before his death. Cavil's younger brother, Venaren, was unaware of these recent events until a year later, in 32 ADP, when told by Dartan Roe. Venaren later went on to join the Tempest Born Company, seeking his own home. Velkron and Cavil's storyline could almost be considered direct opposites from one another, intertwining where necessary, but ultimately, only one comes out unscathed. Velkron represents order, acceptance, fairness, courage and embodies leadership. He seeks to lead his family's name and company into a new era of prosperity despite being the only Blackstone in existence. When Cavil emerged from the darkness, he sought only to drown his family's name in chaos until it was cleansed of the filth and corruption that was "Velkron's side of the family." Cavil is ruthless, relentless, unforgiving and borderline psychotic. Despite his well-mannered exterior, his interior is that of a raging and mental bull. Deep down, he only seeks to right the wrongs of his past and bring some sort of redeeming honor to himself and his family, but ultimately his methods of doing so are cruel, and somewhat evil, causing him to be labeled as Velkron's opposite. Personality Cavil was well-documented and well-known by the family to be the "black sheep" of the Blackstone clan. Mocked behind his back (he knew of course) by cousins, aunts, and uncles for choosing to be a recluse most of his life, Cavil had much to prove. The favoritism of Venaren and Kara over Cavil in the months leading up to Jonathan's death, just served to aggravate Cavil's mental recluse issues. Cavil was known as a short-tempered but very well-mannered individual. Raised under the guiding arm of his kind but unstable mother Martha, Cavil viewed the world around as a much different place (almost opposite) compared to his cousin Velkron. During his final years on Azeroth, he had developed his personality into that of a cold, calculated and harsh one. His mother had almost began to dislike being around him, and he had no respect from the crew of the Gilnean Brigade Expedition. Cavil's current Patriarchal rule is an almost 180 degree opposite from his cousin Venaren. Trivia * Cavil is formerly the main antagonist of Velkron Blackstone's storyline, replacing Thego, and being replaced by Valdric Galestone. * The story between Cavil and Velkron is that resembling Cain and Abel, a biblical story. Cain killed Abel when he saw that Abel was God's 'favored' man. Velkron was considered the family's favorite, while Cavil was labeled an outcast and a black sheep due to his eventual shortcomings compared to his younger cousin, thus he seeks revenge on Velkron and his associates, and ultimately brings about his supposed death. Symbolically, Cavil was the first human in Velkron's 'generation' to be born, and Velkron was the first of his generation to be killed by one of his own, as it was believed until he resurfaced and killed Cavil, thus completing the cycle * Cavil is the one ultimately responsible for the death of Apollonson * Cavil is shown to have had connections with the former mercenaries of Commander Schnottz, who has been dead for over three years now * Cavil has implied being able to control a dragon * Cavil has apparently been in dealings with the Venture Company, as a form of parasitic partnership (to benefit his end only) * Cavil's fallout storyline is intended to draw Velkron to the Broken Isles, the setting of the Legion expansion pack * Cavil's current hideout is somewhere in the Broken Isles, current reports suggest the coast of Highmountain or Stormheim * The shipwreck and presumed death site of Cavil is Shipwreck Cove in Highmountain * Cavil's name, antagonistic nature, and goal of absolute power over his own family, is inspired by the character John Cavil from Battlestar Galactica (2004) Category:Story - Velkron Category:Story - Characters